dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pui Pui (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 6 Pui Pui (also known as Pocus) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 25 *Release date: 1994 In the 90's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Pui Pui appears once in this specific miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes in a basic stance, both arms spread out and his hands open as he prepares to attack. Characters included in the Part 25 Keshi set are Yakon, Pui Pui, Super Saiyan Broly, Majin Buu, Super Saiyan Kid Goten and Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Majin Vegeta, Krillin and Marron, Android 18, Mr. Satan, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, and Super Saiyan Goku with Halo for a total of 11 pieces. Irwin Toy *Irwin Toy’s Babidi Saga *Release date: 2002 The first 5-inch scale Pui Pui action figure was released by Irwin Toy in January 2002. The figure, much like the previous and forthcoming Irwin series figures, was well-crafted and came with a signature CCG card. It was designated as part of the Babidi Saga. The Pui Pui had some design features that were unique, such as the extra shading detail of light blue tint on his white chrome exterior armor across his head and torso. Jakks Pacific would later release this figure in a 2-pack with a re-done paint job. Also included in the same set was Babidi with Majin Buu's Cocoon, Majin Buu with the puppy Bee and a Dabura cookie, Krillin, and Mr. Satan (Hercule). *Irwin Toy's Babidi Saga *Release date: 2002 The second re-release of the basic scale Pui Pui action figure was released by Irwin Toy in September 2002. The figure, much like the previous and forthcoming Irwin series figures, was well-crafted and came with a signature Trading card as opposed to the previous release, which instead had a CCG card. This re-release of exactly the same figure was repacked with a Trading card as opposed to a CCG card, but the contents remained the same. It was designated as part of the Babidi Saga. Additional accessories included with the piece are three Dragon Balls and the randomized Trading card. Jakks Pacific would later release this figure in an alternate separate packaging of a 2-pack with a re-done paint job. Also included in the same set was Mr. Satan, Majin Buu with the puppy Bee and a Dabura cookie, Krillin, and Babidi. Jakks Pacific *Jakks Pacific’s Forces of Evil series *Release date: 2003 In 2003, Jakks Pacific has re-released the initial Irwin Toy Pui Pui model in a 2-pack from the “Forces of Evil” series. This 2-pack also includes Babidi with Majin Buu's Cocoon and three Dragon Balls. Much like previous reissues, this one has some minor touch-ups with the paint job. Pui Pui is given a more cel-shaded look as opposed to the softer texture. MegaHouse *Capsule Diorama Series Part 14 *Release date: 2007 Following numerous gashapon releases, MegaHouse came out with a diorama set that included Pui Pui in the distance in July 2007. Like many of the previous installations, this diorama included others with him. Also in the diorama were Dabura and Babidi, both of whom came standing beside each other. Pui Pui stood beside Babidi's spaceship. Plex *Anime Heroes Miniature Collectibles Volume 4 *Release date: 2008 In the large assortment of “Anime Heroes” series offered by Plex, Pui Pui has made an appearance in volume 4 released in December 2008. The miniature figurine comes with an orange base to stand on. The head is of course sized larger than the rest of the body to better pull off the chibi look. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise